All codes used now, such as ASCHII, GB2312, GBK, BIG5, Unicode, international 10646 and etc., belong to non-multilevel mark codes; the multilevel machine codes. I proposed in CN 1122476A (ZL 94114104.7)and CN 1182234A (ZL96115997.9), also belong to non-multilevel mark codes. Singular machine codes and multilevel machine codes all belong to non-multilevel mark code.